Services for Traffic Safety (STS) is a three-year demonstration project funded by the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism. Operating as the rehabilitative component of the Boston Alcohol Safety Action Project, STS is geared specifically to deal with alcohol problems found to be present in over two-thirds of those arrested for driving under the influence of liquor (DUIL) in the City of Boston. The aim of STS is to provide DUIL offenders with the opportunity to receive professional help for their drinking problem, and thereby reduce the destructive potential that problem drinking poses to the individual, to his associates, and the public at large. Services for Traffic Safety employs a clinical psychologist, a psychiatrist, and a team of alcoholism counselors. These professionals work in close collaboration with existing community resources to provide a comprehensive care delivery network through which the various rehabilitative needs of problem drinking drivers can be fulfilled. The STS Project is presently in its 17th month of operation. During this period, 855 clients have been engaged or are now engaged in active ongoing counseling with STS counselors. Preliminary analysis of the first 291 problem drinking terminated clients revealed that approximately 24% of these clients had been continuously abstinenet for periods ranging from one month to one year at termination. Another 37% had reduced their alcohol intake at termination.